Silent Love
by xnightraiderx
Summary: A new transfer student has some history with Haruhi. Getting entangled with the Host Club, this student's life will never be the same again.MorixOc,TamaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the main character**

Looking at a slip of paper, a solitary figure walked down the deserted corridor toward the destination stated on the paper. The figure adjusted a strap that went to a special case. Looking up, the room was marked as the Third Music Room. The silhouette smiled and placed a hand on the door handle. 'Just what I need to get used to a new school' the figure thought. Upon opening the door, the student realized just how wrong he could be...

* * *

Ouran Host Club is now Open:

_Kaasan, upon opening the door, I walked into a saloon._

Men dressed in American western outfits stood together smiling. "Welcome." they all said together. The tallest guy with dark hair was dressed like a rancher while the little blond boy on his shoulders was dressed like a western little boy. The twins were dressed most likely to be thieves of some kind. The tall blond was dressed as a bartender while the glasses man was dressed as a banker.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw the final man...well girl.

"Haruhi!? What are you doing here!?!?!" I asked in my shock state. Her eyes also widened in shock along with everyone else.

"Haruhi, you know this guy!?" asked the twins in freaky unison. They circled me as if they were analyzing me.

"Haruhi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could you keep this from daddy!?!?!?!?!" whined the taller blond. He had huge eyes and looked heart broken. My eye had twitched when he said 'daddy'.

'_Must be one of those who loves to pretend!_' I thought to myself. "Would you so kindly," I yelled and clenched my fists, " STOP! Circling me you little vultures!" I evilly stared at the twins. They stopped and backed away. "Haruhi, you have a strange and evil friend..." they said before going off to flirt with girls...and disgustingly, themselves.

"Ahem" the tall blond coughed. Smiling...feign smiling, he said, "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. I can not say we have had many gays here, but what is your fancy for today?" he asked with gentleman like voice.

"Hold on a sec!" I shouted in frustration. "WHO said I was gay!?!?! And SECOND!" I paused to catch my breath. "I only wanted to play in quietness, which now I cannot do." I finished timidly.

"Oi, a split personalty," chorused the twins. They seem to have resurfaced from the deep.

The man in glasses pushed them up. "According to my records this is the other special student-"

"Kaiyame!" Haruhi smiled and did something out of character. She hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back.

The taller blond sat like a rejected puppy in a corner. "Haruhi...never...hugs...me." He whispered. I rolled my icy blue eyes.

"Kai?" Haruhi asked after getting off me.

"Yes?" I responded. I knew more or less what she would be asking me but I didn't let it bother me all that much. Sooner or later one of those blasted guys would ask.

"What are you doing here?" her brown eyes seemed to be searching. "Yeah! Why are you here?" replied the unison voice.

"I wanted to play in a quite far away room, but I guess I can't." I said with a shrug. It was really bothersome. So many rooms that the school had but none of them seemed free.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize it until the man in glasses said, "You could play here. I'm sure a bit of music would be lovely for the ladies."

"Uhm, are you sure?" I asked a little nervous. He seemed familiar, a very powerful familiar face. I mentally scolded myself. Dealings with Kyoya Ootori could prove to be fatal.

He smiled a 'I have an evil plan' smile. "Of course!" he said with no hesitation. I on the other hand, hesitated. "But I don't have anything old western memorized, or even music!" I protested. I wanted out.

"Its alright. We don't need the style of music just music." he said in a cool tone. Taking a deep breath I looked at Haruhi who smiled and nodded her head.

I exhaled with a sigh. "Fine, since Haruhi hasn't heard me plan in awhile anyways." I said and walked toward a corner. I carefully set the case on the floor before kneeling nest to it. I looked up at Haruhi who had followed me. "Kai, arigatou!" she said and bowed. "Excuse me though, I have to get working...we can talk later, ok?" I nodded and shook my head after she left.

I took my violin out swiftly and carefully. By then whispers of girls reached my ears.

"Who is he?" many asked.

"Isn't he cute?" was some peoples murmurs.

"I wonder how he knows Haruhi-kun." was different whisperers questions.

"I wish he were a host!" was a great number of whispers.

I ignored them to the best of my ability and placed the violin under my chin while readying the bow.

"Sugoi! He is a musician!" was a louder response made by many of the girls.

I sighed annoyed by all the girl fawning over the fact that I can play an instrument. Closing my eyes, since I played better that way, I began to play. The music seemed to flow through my body as I slightly swayed with the passionate music.

When I finished, I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I could feel heat creeping onto my cheeks. "Why is everyone staring at me, Haruhi?" I asked the girl who had come up to me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Because you were amazing, senpai!" she said. I chuckled and relaxed. I sat on the floor next to my violin case.

"Ano..." a small timid voice asked. I looked up from what I was doing to see a cute girl and her friends. I smiled at them, which they responded with romantic sighs.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you, ladies?" I asked them politely. I noticed a few of them blush. This was starting to creep me out, but I hopefully didn't show that. I never realized that there were two pairs of eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

**_AN: This is my first Ouran fanfic! Reviews and constructive criticism are loved! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Kai_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay this is just more or less a chapter that looks into Kai's personal life, but only a bit. It also introduces an important character to the story. Sorry it took so long to write! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot/story, Kaiyame, and the new character in this story.**

* * *

When the girls left, I finished my packing and stood, placing the strap to the case on my shoulder. I looked over at Haruhi and smiled. "I'm going to jet, so I'll see you later, Haru!" I called as I made my way toward the exit. She waved to me. I almost made it out safely but then creepy Ootori-kun had to show up an stop me .

"Miss Kaiyame..." he began in low tones. My eyes widened. "How did you..?" I asked quietly. He only chuckled and smiled lightly. " I have my ways..." I gulped, of course he would...he was the son of one of the most powerful men in Japan. "Anyway, what do you want with me? I'd like to go home." I asked slightly irked but tried my best not to show it. He pulled me aside to hopefully, I assume, ward off all eavesdroppers, such as those pesky twins.

He cleared his throat. "I have yet to suggest this to Tamaki, but I would like you to join the Host Club as the musician. There were more customers than usual today, and the ladies seem to love a..." he paused, obviously for his own amusement., " man who can play an instrument. Except I know you are not a man. So will you join? You will be allowed to play all you want, but I might ask you if you take small breaks to entertain the ladies as a Host." He stopped, and I started to mull this over in my mind.

'_Well lets see, I can play all I want, that's a plus. I can be near Haruhi, another plus. I can be around six guys for a time, another plus. I have to be a boy, not so cool, but okay with me. I have to "entertain" the girls of this school if I take a break, but other than that...'_

"Okay! I'll do it!" I said. I looked at Ootori-kun. "But, I want to be known as a boy, and I also play cello every other day..so if I start tomorrow it will be cello." I stated plainly. He opened his files and wrote something. "That shouldn't be a problem. I shall see you tomorrow then." he monotonously stated as he walked away.

I sighed and left the music room. Boy was I glad that I was just looking around the school. It would have been bad if I actually had started today. As I made my way toward the gates, I wrapped my scarf around my neck, so it wouldn't be too cold from the brisk autumn air. I found my motorcycle not to far from the gates of the school.

I strapped the violin on very carefully and tightly lest it fall off. After strapping on the helmet, I started the engine. In only a matter of moments I was zooming off to my apartment. I enjoyed watching the scenery of the city flash by me and the way the wind would tug at my scarf and shirt. Now if only I could have kept those few minutes of joy, for soon I had arrived at the apartment complex I lived at. Sighing, I turned off the motorcycle and took the violin case off.

It was a little after six by the time I had gotten back. I took out the key from my pocket. I don't think I was ready to enter the apartment, but I did anyway. It was empty and semi dark, since the kitchen shades were open. I removed my shoes, placing them neatly on the rug at the doorway before turning on the light.

The room was a good size, big enough for a table as well as the normal kitchen appliances. I smiled lightly and headed to my room. It was nice to be back in the peaceful quiet place. I padded my way to my room, pausing only to turn the light on.

My room was small, only enough room for a bed, desk, dresser, and a small amount of floor space. I set my violin case next to my cello case which was propped up against the wall. I took off my scarf and jacket and after grabbing a hanger went to the other room of the apartment and hung it in the closet.

I went back into my room and changed into comfy plaid pj bottoms and a long sleeve black shirt. My stomach rumbled reminding me i hadn't had supper yet. As I scrambled off my bed, I lazily stretched and made my way to the kitchen to make some grub since it was my turn to make supper.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed the pile of mail on the floor. I silently cursed for not getting a semi normal mail box, and nailing the slot shut. I knelt down and grabbed the envelopes.

'_Junk, Junk Junk'_ I mused as i tossed them into the trash. I tossed the bills on the table to deal with later. I had one envelope left in my hand. It was a regular letter envelope, with a postage of a couple of days ago. It was from '_Otousan' _but it was to...

My eyes widened. Something was wrong. He doesn't send letters unless its really good or more likely, really bad news. I stomped out of the kitchen and tossed the letter into the other bedroom. I fumed all the way back into the kitchen were I immediately began to prepare supper. My mood had changed from angry to anxious and sad, because I was almost certain the letter contained bad news.

I kept thinking about what would happen while I was cutting carrots and celery. I decided to make a soup because it was a chilly evening. '_I wonder what he is going to do...'_ Just then the door unlocked and a tired looking college student entered. '_Speak of the devil!'_ I thought.

"I'm back!" he said in a tired voice. I sighed and put on a smile.

"Welcome back! How was school today?" I asked him. He sighed and sat on the floor to remove his shoes.

"Tiring...how was Ouran?" he asked in a mischievous voice. I chuckled slightly. He had gone to Ouran for High School and had graduated last year.

"It was alright, I guess." I said, dumping all the ingredients into the pot. "I met up with Haruhi..." He looked up at me, silver pools full of concern.

" Is she alright?" he asked, probably because he knew how much Haru meant to me. I nodded my reply and stirred in some seasoning.

From excellent peripheral vision, I saw his brow furrow into a frown. "Kai, something is wrong what is it?" he asked in his stern, 'Don't mess with me' voice. I paused, thinking of the letter.

I looked down at the stew. "Nothing..." I weakly said. He did not look convinced.

"Are you sure?"

I turned around and faced him, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from my own silver eyes.

"Izumi," I started but trailed off. I sighed and placed my hand over my eyes.

"What is it, Kai-chan?" he tried to coax me.

I took a deep breath. "There is something you need to see...in your room..." I said as I exhaled. He seemed to nod or something because I heard his slippered feet pad their way to his room. I turned back to the stew with my head hung low. The steam blasted my fast, but it didn't matter. I heard his feet move quickly back to the kitchen, but I couldn't face him.

"Kaiya, you are upset over a letter?!?" Izumi's concerned voice asked. I nodded silently. "Why?"

I turned and faced him, no longer trying to hold back the tears. "Because, Izu, how could I know what the letter says?! I mean what if you were forced to move away?! Then what would I do?" I shouted at him but after realizing that I did that, I fell to the floor, tears flowing freely from my eyes. Izumi sighed and as far as I could tell set the letter on the table before I felt him kneel down to wrap his arms around me.

He held me close and tight. "Its okay, Kaiya. I quickly read the letter...he only wanted to tell me that I was required to go home only for a few days. If I didn't, father would have stopped paying for the apartment, part of your school tuition, the vehicles, and almost anything else that he feels like paying for..." Izumi trailed off. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"So everything is alright?" I asked. He nodded and smiled down at me while he stood up. After offering me a hand, which I took, I stood up smiling. "Thats good! So how 'bout some food?" I asked him as I took out some bowls and silverware.

"Yes, please!" he said, sitting down at the table. I chuckled and ladled him a bowl before dishing one up for me. I sat down after handing Izumi his bowl. The soup smelled good, and Izumi's face brightened after taking a bite. "Delicious!" he exclaimed, taking another spoon full.

"Ne, Izumi...may I use the car tomorrow? Oh! And can I wear that Ouran uniform you still have hanging in your closet." I asked him. I took a spoon full of soup while waiting for his answer.

"Sure thing! I need the motorcycle tomorrow anyway." he said in a half smile, half smirk. I nodded a thanks and finished my soup.

Later that night, after everything was put away and Izumi was in his room, I sat on my bed thinking for awhile. I was about to shut my light off when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I said loudly enough for Izumi to hear, but not the rest of the people in the near by apartments. Izumi just opened the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?" I asked coaxing Izumi to get on with what he wanted to say because I wanted to be refreshed for school the next day. His black hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Will you ask Haru-chan if you can stay over next week for at least three days? I don't want you to be here alone, okay?"he said with a caring and concerned voice which made me realize how serious he was about all this. I nodded "I will talk with Haru tomorrow...Good night, Izu," I murmured and shut off the light. I faintly heard to door shut, allowing me to drift off into dream land and dream of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

**AN: OKAY! I know the appearance of Izumi might complicate things, but next chapter will clear some things up concerning Kai and Izumi's relationship. Also, next chapter will explain in a small way how Kai knows Haruhi. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, I know I don't always have perfect spelling or grammar, but I love to write and this coming school year I hope to learn/ understand more about English to help me write better. So for now, please bare with the mistakes I might make. I'm not perfect, but then agian, neither are you. **

**But I thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
